Boku no Hero Academia Kaminari Denki x Oc
by ChocoMetal
Summary: This is an Denki Kaminari x OC story. I have created my own oc for this story. This is also my first story and English is not my first language so there can be grammar errors. Please notify me if you see a mistake. Also I only watched the anime so I can sometimes not continue because the anime isn't there yet. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki's POV

It's a normal day when my brother Izuku and I went towards school. Half the way through there is a crowd of people. Of course they guy Izuku is pulled me through the crowd to see what is happening. There is a giant villain who is wrecking through the streets. There are already heroes at the scene but they are busy trying to protect us. As Kamui woods was planning his biggest attack, he was interupted by a giant lady who kicked the giant villain. She was really excited to show what she could do and she posed in really weird ways to make the press happy. If I say so myself I don't really like her hero costume either, she shows to much. When we continued our walk towards school Izuku couldn't shut up about the new heroine. 'Izuku as much as I love you can you just shut up for a moment. I am trying to come up with good comebacks against Katsuki.' Izuku immediatly shut up and we continued our walk in silence.

 **At school**

'Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future' said the teacher. 'I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?' 'YES!' sheesh my classmates get excited about that little thing. 'Yes, yes you all have wonderfull quirks.' 'But using your powers at school is against the rules.'

'Teach, don't lump us all in the same group' There he goes always talking about how good he is that stupid Katsuki. 'I am not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects.' Almost the whole class became angry at Katsuki because of his trash talking. I seriously hate this guy. 'Oh yeah Izuku and Misaki want also to go to the U.A highschool too right?' The whole class began laughing at us. After class Izuku was still writing notes about the new heroine and Katsuki saw his chance and took away his notebook 'what is this? Hero notes? You still want to be a hero useless Deku' with that said he kicked Izuku in the stomach and burned his notebook and then trew it out of the window. He tried to punch me, keyword: tried. I dogded it and ran towards my brother. I helped him up and walked out of the school, we saw Izuku's book that Katsuki burned and threw away lying in the pond. Izuku picked the book up 'So now my notes have become fishfood, that's enough' he said towards the fishes. We just continued our walk.

We were walking under a bridge and suddenly we were wrapped up in slime. I can't electocute him because then I will hit Izuku and then he knows I have quirk. I just wait for someone to come and save us. What is this? I feel such a strong presence... 'Texas Smash!' *cough cough* 'Thank you for saving us sir.' 'All Might' I look at my brother and then to the man who saved us. It is All Might for real. Then All Might signs his notebook while Izuku is still out cold and gives me a pat on the head and then tries to wake Izuku up. 'Hey, hey. I thought we lost you there.' 'All Might, will you sign my...' I held his notebook in front of his face. 'I have to go now, take care.' All Might walks away and when he jumps I can't find my brother then I look at the sky and see All Might and if I look closer I see Izuku clinging to him. 'That idiot brother is so stupid, he's gonna get himself killed.' 'IZUKU I'LL BE WAITING HOME FOR YOU! HAVE FUN!'

When I'm home I see that no one's home yet so I decide to watch some news. 'There was a young boy attacked by a slug villain and was saved on time by All Might but there was someone else who we have yet to iddentify him.. oh yes I just heard the other person was named Izuku Midoriya, he is safe as well. 'Sheesh you just love to get into problems even when you don't have a quirk.' I remember the time when we went to the docter to find out if he has a quirk or not.

 **-*Flashback***

Izuku was watching an old video of All Might saving people, honestly how can you watch the same thing over and over again without getting tired of it? I was asking myself when mom said we could go to the doctor and find out if he had a quirk.

-At the doctors office

'I am sorry but he isn't going to develop a quirk, most people develop their quirk at the age of four wich he already passed. M'am what is your quirk and that of your husband?' 'My huspand breathes fire and I use teleknesis, nothing much' 'the people who have a quirk have 1 joint in their little toe, Izuku here has 2 joints so he's never going to develop a quirk. Shall I look if your daughter is going to develop a quirk?' 'No thank you sir. I don't want a quirk if big brother Izuku doesn't have one.' A few days later I developed my quirk and I didn't want to tell anyone, so I searched for hero's who have the electricity quirk and tried to master it as soon as possible. from that day I began discovering new things about my quirk and slowly became a master of it.

 **-*Flashback ends***


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki's POV  
I woke up early because I heard someone moving in the other room. I got out of my warm bed and knocked on Izuku's door. 'Hello? Oh Misaki why are you up so early?' 'I just heard someone moving? Where are you going?' 'I am going to train for the U.A highschool.' 'So early?' 'Yeah I got a lot to do, you can take the course like this if you want.' 'Yeah but okay I am going back to sleep.'

 **-Timeskip 10 months**

When Izuku and I were walking towards U.A we saw Katsuki and he was angry. Izuku was mumbling stuff about his power and that he isn't able to control it yet. When we were listening to the hero with microphone who keeps yelling he was interupted by a scary looking guy. 'Sir you said there were 4 faux villains but you only showed 3? This is the best herocourse academy and such a mistake is unacceptable.' 'Of course the 4th faux villain is worth 0 points, so stay clear of it.' 'Thank you sir, and could you stop mumbling it's irritating.'  
He said towards Izuku, Izuku was obviously scared so he shut up.' Izuku was placed at area B and I was at C. 'It seems like they put us in other areas so that we can't work together.' Izuku tried to look at Katsuki's card but he snatched it away. 'Katsuki why are you saying things like that? You won't even look at us if we were in need so why?' 'Tsk just shut up or are you to scared without your brother!?' 'No I'll have you know that I will get more points then you.' 'Are you challenging me?' 'What if I am?' 'Then challenge accepted.'  
When I was walking towards area C, the instructor said go. If someone says go you go simple as that. All the students ran in and tried to find villains. I hit all of them at their weakest points and got many points.  
Then we saw the one pointer, it was huge. People ran away as fast as they could but some people were frozen in fear so I jumped in the air and gave the thing an electric smack so the one pointer was disabled and I saved the people who were frozen in fear. Suddenly there were electric bolt destroying the one and two pointers who were coming towards us, I looked at the source and saw a boy with blond hair and a black lightning bolt in his hair.  
'Take those people away and I hold them of!' I helped those people get away and then ran towards the boy and helped him. 'Thank you for helping?' 'Denki Kaminari, you?' 'Misaki Midoriya, well done. But you need to hold it in control, I absorbed some electricity that was send the wrong way so you need to control you power. If you want I can help you with it.'  
'Sure thank you, I will accept your offer. Where do you live so I can come to you to train.' 'I live near shizuoka Prefecture, here is my number. Call me when you have time.' When we were done I ran towards Izuku who was treated by healing girl. 'He will sleep for a while so please let him rest.' 'Thank you m'am.' I put Izuku on my back and went towards home, there I laid him in his bed and put the blanket over him.

 **A few days later  
** When I was called by a unkown number I knew it had to be Kaminari. 'Hello, how are you?' 'Good how about you?' 'Good thanks, when do you want to meet?' 'How about 4 o' clock?' 'Sure I will be there then.' When Kaminari appeared I run downstairs and walked with him towards the park. There we trained for an hour and when Kaminari had to go I walked him back to the station.' This continued until we got out letter. Kaminari and I became the best of friends and we just called each other by our first names.  
Izuku and I were waiting for our letter to come in to see if we made it. 'Izuku, Misaki there is a letter from U.A for you.' We ran downstairs to get our letter, there was just one letter for us both. I looked at Izuku and he took the letter and we walked towards his room. When we opened our letter All Might appeard on a hologram, and said some stuff I wasn't listening to but then Izuku was shaking me and yelling: 'We made it, we made it.' Then our mom burst through the door in tears and hugged us. The week after that we did some exercise and then left to school. We were walking towards our class and when Izuku opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki's POV

Izuku opened the door and the students who noticed us cirkled around us. They made comments about how cool he was etc etc. 'Hey Izuku your populair now how does it feel?' The people seemed to notice me now and asked who I was. 'Me? I am Misaki Midoriya, nice to meet you.' 'Wow! Your breasts are huge!' I looked at the boy who said that, everyone got a sweat drop. I got an dark aura around me and walked towards the boy and said: 'say one more thing and your dead' Then I turned around and found my seat. It was next to Denki. 'Hey Denki you also got in?' 'Yep, but seriously he's going to die? Not a little shock?' What about it? I don't think it is okay to give a person a little shock on the first day so I just said that I kill him so he won't ever say it again' I said with a boring tone. 'Sorry for Misaki she isn't much of a morning person but I think you already knew' Yeah she is always a little grumpy at the mornings and that made training even worse if it was in the morning.' I just raised my fist and slammed his head into the table,'Shut up. I am trying to sleep.' Then a man in a sleeping bag fell in and said:'It took you 8 minutes to be silent, I am Aizawa your homeroom teacher now since time is of essence take those gym outfits and wait for me at the training ground.'

-At the training ground.

We were in our gym outfits waiting for mr. Aizawa. 'Good your all here, I want you to do physics with your quirk and the one who places last will be expelled. Now you throw this ball with your quirk, what was your score in Junior high?' '65 meters or something.' Answered Katsuki. 'Well do this with your quirk.' Katsuki threw the bal and used a explosion to get it higher and further. On mr. Aizawa's phone you saw that his score was 706.5 meters. And so we began our activities, Izuku never used his quirk, only for the throw. And with the grip test I scored high but not as high as some guys but definetly the highest of the girls. When the test scores are revealed I was placed 14 and Izuku was last. I walked towards Denki and asked if he still needed help in training. 'Yes I'd like to continue training so here after school?' 'Sure now I need to change, see you in class.' 'Later.' I walked towards the girls changing room and began taking off my gym outfit.' In second period All Might busted in and said we will begin training to be superheroes. We needed to change into our hero outfits.

We needed to change into our hero outfits

Misaki's outfit is the top of heart-kreuz armor(Erza scarlet from fairy tail) with a skirt that has metal on it so the lightning will go directly in the way she wants

When we walked out I saw Izuku's hero costume. I was almost laughing. Then I looked at Katsuki, and of course his costume fit perfectly with his personality. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore and I began laughing and laughing. People looked at me as if I was crazy and I pointed a finger towards Izuku's direction and tried to say 'Izuku's costume is super funny and Katsuki's costume fits his personality perfectly' I couldn't get out of my words and just continued laughing Denki tried to help me when I got a coughing fit by patting me on the back. When I was done coughing All Might explained the exercise, first there would be made teams then the team names would be pulled out of a hero box and a villain box.

'Sir I am over so what now?' 'You have a one on one battle at the end with someone who choose to fight you' Izuku and Ochaka were first and against Katsuki and Iida. This was going to be one hell of a battle. When they were given to okay to go in Izuku was thinking what would happen and what the enemy first was going to do? Attack or defend, Katsuki came from a surprise attack but Izuku was prepared and dodged. 'Ochako go and find the bomb I'll handle this.' Izuku was fighting Katsuki for a while, Katsuki tried to go through Izuku's defences but it was really hard. Izuku eventually went into hiding and Katsuki was searching and when he found Izuku he came at full power, All Might needed to stop them because this was going to far but he was just watching, Izuku then got the sign from Ochako that she found the bomb and told him where it was. Izuku went towards Katsuki at the same time he came at him, Izuku aimed his punch for the ceiling and not at Katsuki the ceilling was blown apart and Ochako used the parts of the broken ceilling to attack and claim the bomb. Iida was to shocked to do something about it but he still did the best out of all of them, they didn't take it seriously and he did.

It was my turn to fight. 'Okay so who wants to fight with Misaki?' Todoroki held his hand up, 'Okay young Todoroki you will fight Misaki in building D.' 'Midoriya good luck,' 'Thank you Todoroki, since I will be fighting you. And you also good luck, although you probably don't need it.' The fight started. I dodged Todoroki's ice blasts and tried to counter it with electricity. When I was close enough I used martial arts to knock him out, He saw that that coming and blocked it. It was variation of punches and kicks when the battle was over and it was a tie. 'Good fight Todoroki.' 'Same to you Midoriya.'


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki's POV

I was waiting for Denki to show up, I had set up a parkour where he needed to use his abilities. 'Hey there Misaki, ready to start?' 'Yes of course. I want you to start with releasing little to no electricity for 5 minutes.' I sat down in with my legs crossed. As I watched Denki, I saw he was struggling to control it. 'Denki your to tense, calm down. You won't hurt anyone here, also you don't have to get it immediatly. You can take as long as you want. I thought I already told you that.' After 5 minutes we began running. 'I want you to use your quirk to make your legs go faster.' I used my electricity to make my legs run faster. Denki tried to do it, it worked but he released everything at once. 'That's why I am learning you to control how many Volts you release.' After one hour training I decided to call it quits for today. 'Okay Denki it's time to pack up, tomorow we are going to do the same thing over and over again. Just like the other times. I just walked home without any trouble.'

 **The next day**

When we were at lunch there was an alarm going off. 'What's going on?' 'Someone got inside the school, we need to evacuate!'  
Everyone began to panic and running through the halls, it was a fight with people who wanted to be outside as fast as possible. Suddenly I was pushed in something hard. 'Hello Misaki what brings you here?' 'Shut up Denki, hey Kirishima how are you?' 'It's a little cramped here what about you?' 'So not comfortable.' I tried to get a little more comfortable, sheesh can't they be a little calmer or something, cause that would be much more easy and even faster. Then we saw a flying Iida. 'Hey Iida are you all right?!' 'Yeah I am fine.' 'STUDENTS THERE IS NO NEED TO PANIC, IT'S JUST THE PRESS!' Everyone calmed down and I was finally free. Forgetting that I was wearing a skirt I was jumping around and yelling like crazy:'I am free!, I am free!' Denki tapped me on the shoulder and said:'You're wearing a skirt.' I looked around and saw everyone staring. 'What are you all staring at huh!' 'You need to make shure Bakugou doesn't hear it.' 'Yeah you're right.' Right about what huh?!' 'Oh hey Katsuki, how are you?' 'Don't switch subjects so fast with me!? I want an answer!' 'Answer on what Katsuki?' 'Grr just leave me alone.'  
He walked away. I turned around with a big grin on my face and said: 'Look how it's done guys.' I put up a peace sign and walked away.' After school I trained with Denki again. The rest of the day was peacefully but no one knew that someone snuck in and stole documents for an exercise. After school I trained with Denki again and he made some progress.

 **The next day**

We got an exercise that let us save people, the exercise would be overviewed by nr. 13, Eraser head and All Might. In the bus my classmates were teasing Katsuki and Denki had a better vocabulairy then I thought, he even got Katsuki to say that his vocabulairy so hard is. 'Mr, Aizawa where is All Might?' 'I don't know, he should be here already.' 'Probably did more than he could take so he's probably resting.' Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. 'What I mean All Might is still human.' 'Yeah that makes sense, I think Misaki is right.' When we came in it was a big building with all different kinds of dangerzones. Number thirteen was asking if she could tell 4 no 5 no six things, she began explaining that even the most useless quirk could be dangerous if you didn't control it very well.  
'When we were about to start something came out of the water. It looked like a portal. 'Huh has the exercise already started?' 'No Kirishima those are real villains.' I called out to him.' Suddenly we were wrapped in something smoky and then I was send towards the fire place with Katsuki and Kirishima. 'Just my luck, I am with Katsuki.' 'What's that supossed to mean huh shorty.' 'Now is not the time for arguing, so help me defeat those villains.' I just stepped forward and said: 'Look how it's done boys.' I released a lightning bolt and send it towards the villains, the were elctrocuted and fell down.  
'See easy peasy.' They were staring with an open mouth. Suddenly a villain tried attacking me from behind but I electrocuted him to. And so was it going, then we were running towards mister Aizawa and saw him being carried away by Izuku, Tsu and Mineta. All Might was fighting to and just when the ringleader wanted to bring All Might down Izuku jumped in and bought some seconds that saved lifes. The director showed up with all the heroes that weren't working, they rescued us and orderd us to go to safety. We met up with Todoroki and walked towards the bus.

The next day we heard there was a sport festival so we needed to train hard. For the three weeks I trained with Denki to become the best, to be honest I really didn't want to participate in the sportsfestivals.

 **Sports festival**

'Why can't we wear our hero costumes?' 'Because other classes will participate too and it won't be fair if we were in our hero costumes and they don't have one.' The 1-B class was glaring at us for nothing, they should be glaring at Katsuki. When Midnight came on stage to present the games she told us it would be a race of running and fighting.

'3, 2, 1, Goooo!' I run but we were soon cramped between the walls, Todoroki froze lots of people so I electrocuted them too and just walked the rest of the path. Almost everyone ran past me and looked at me like I was a weirdo. When I came at the place where the zero-pointers should have been there were only metal plates left so I could just walk the rest of the path. At the clifside I just walked over the line and at the other side I could walk again. At the field where the landmines should have been was a mess and I needed to look out for leftovers of the landmines. Of course being the last to enter wasn't really a surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki's POV

The human calvary began and the ones who didn't came in before number 42 needed to watch the battles. The first match was Izuku vs Shindou (don't know if it's spelled right).

Shindou began talking to Izuku and got control over Izuku because Izuku responded, Izuku did something with his finger that made a huge windblast appear, and got out of Shindou's control. After that Izuku ran towards Shindou and pushed him out of the bounds. Iida needed to go to the hospital

After the sports festival there was time to recover, when we got to school again it was time to choose our hero facilities. I didn't get any requests so I had to choose between the normal ones.

In the time where I was getting ready for leaving I saw Ochako and Izuku talking to Iida, Todoroki stood a little farther away but I could see he was listening.

For my first trip with the pro heroes we needed to go on patrol I didn't get any requests for my internship so I choose a random one. On the news I heard that the hero killer Stain has been captured by Endeavor and that there weren't civilians involved.

Back at school everyone asked Izuku, Todoroki and Iida how it was and if they were still wounded. 'You know, because of the simpleness of his mind doesn't him make a little bit cool?' 'Denki, think about Iida for a second.' I said 'Oops, sorry Iida' 'It doesn't matter Kaminari, I'll become a hero to save the people from the same thing that happened to me, now everyone take your seats and prepare for the lesson.'

In the lesson with All might I was in the same group as Denki. The first group was up so we watched silently while some made comments and Katsuki was right for a chance, Izuku came last. 'Izuku you need to be carefull and look more at your surroundings.' Then the second group was, I run over the metal pipes and made sure I didn't fall to my death or something. Denki and I tied for third place, overall we did wel at least better than Izuku.

Hey guys it's been a while sorry for the late update, I didn't have any inspiration so I catched up with the Anime so bye


End file.
